I'm searching for something that I can't reach
by Mei Dawnsword
Summary: Hello tout le monde, ceci est ma première fiction sur The Mortal Instruments ! Clique sur le lien au dessus pour en savoir plus. Fiction en français, classée T pour futurs potentiels passages violents.
1. Prologue

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je vous présente le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction sur The Mortal Instruments. C'est une reprise du tome 1 que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps parce que je suis arrivée à un stade ou j'avais lu toutes les fictions de ce thème qui me plaisaient alors au lieu d'attendre les nouveaux chapitres, je me suis lancée. Bien évidement, The Mortal Instruments appartient à Casssandra Clare ainsi que ses personnages, je ne fais que changer l'histoire. Voilà Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! =D

* * *

Clary menait une vie paisible, elle vivait à New-York avec sa mère et Luke et allait au lycée comme toutes les jeunes filles normales de son âge. Mais ce à quoi Clary ne s'attendait pas, c'est à la déclaration de Simon juste avant les vacances. A partir de la tout commença à aller très vite et la jeune fille se retrouva embarquée dans une aventure aussi incroyable que dangereuse. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'une telle chose lui arriverait.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est peut être un peu court mais rassurez vous les autres chapitres seront, je l'espère plus long. Je vais essayer de poster sur un rythme de un chapitre par semaine, on verra si ça marche. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle de l'orthographe mais j'essaye de faire un effort pour ne pas trop en faire, désolée par avance si vous en voyez et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1. (J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour quand je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire)

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 1

Saluuuuuuut, voici comme prévu le chapitre 1! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _Clary s'étala sur son lit avec la ferme intention d'y rester pendant encore quelques heures, après tout c'était les vacances elle pouvait se la couler douce. En apparence on aurait dit qu'elle était totalement zen, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête ses pensées divaguaient entre les discutions intrigantes de sa mère et Luke, et la déclaration que Simon lui avait faite i peine quelques heures. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire suite à celle-ci, certes elle connaissait Simon depuis toujours c'était son meilleur ami mais là, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Tandis qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Clary répondit par un grognement et sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte._

-Alors tu es si fatiguée que ça? Je croyais que tu irais te promener avec Simon comme vous le faites toujours pour fêter les vacances...

-Eh oui, mais comme tu le vois, je suis là. Répondit la jeune fille encore avachie sur son lit.

Jocelyne s'avança et pris place à coté de sa fille.

-En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Jocelyne avait pris un air sérieux ce qui intrigua Clary.

-Je t'écoute. Fit elle.

-Tu sais, je ne me suis pas toujours...

 _Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Clary, qui entama une musique plus ou moins gaie._

-C'est Simon, excuse moi. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et répondit.

-Discussion téléphonique-

-Allo Clary c'est Simon, écoute excuse moi pour toute a l'heure je sais pas trop ce qui m'a...

-Simon c'est rien, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-Oui oui je comprends, et sinon je t'appelais pour te proposer de m'accompagner au Java Jones pour le spectacle de poèmes d'Eric, en toute amitié bien sûr.

-Oh non ne me dit pas que tu vas écouter ses «poèmes» minables. Dit Clary avec un certain dédain dans ses paroles.

-Mais ça lui tient à cœur et je suis d'accord avec toi mais c'était justement pour pas que je m'ennuie seul là bas.

-Ok d'accord je viens c'est à quelle heure ? Fit Clary en soufflant un peu.

-C'est à 16h30 je passe te chercher dans 5 minutes, ça te va ?

-Ok, à toute.

-A toute suite.

-Fin de la discussion téléphonique-

-Ecoute, je suis désolée maman, Simon vient me chercher pour...

-Oui je sais j'ai entendu, allez file, on en parlera plus tard. Dit Jocelyne, affichant un faux sourire.

-Merci. Fit la rousse en sortant précipitamment de sa chambre.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Simon toqua à la porte et il s'en allèrent tout les deux en direction du café. Clary sentait qu'il y avait un petit malaise entre eux, mais essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et engagea la conversation. Conversation qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à la devanture du café.Clary sortit un de ces répliques sarcastiques dont elle avait le secret:_

-Et c'est parti pour une heure d'écoute barbante de poèmes amateurs.

 _Elle entendit Simon rire dans son dos et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce lumineuse et spacieuse qu'était la salle du Java Jones, enfin elle était lumineuse et spacieuse quand il n'y avait pas autant de monde dedans. C'était d'ailleurs assez mystérieux qu'il y ait des gens assez bêtes pour consacrer une partie de leur temps à des poèmes qui n'en valait pas la peine. Enfin, ils s'assirent sur une banquette de cuir rouge usé par le temps et Simon commanda deux Cappucino tandis qu'Eric prit le micro pour présenter ses «œuvres»._

 _Environ une heure plus tard, les deux lycéens sortirent du café, un peu endormis, mais Clary avait passé un bon moment malgré les récents événements avec Simon, elle avait fait abstraction du fait qu'il l'aimait et ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant toute la séance s'arrêtant quelque fois pour applaudir (malgré elle) Eric. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant un moment en se dirigeant vers la maison de Clary, mais cette dernière aperçut la camionnette de Luke, dévalant l'avenue pour finir arrêtée devant elle. La portière s'ouvrit découvrant Luke, le visage mi-inquiet mi-énervé._

 _Il salua brièvement Simon et s'adressa uniquement à Clary par la suite:_

-Monte dans la camionnette ta mère a besoin d'aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit la rousse un peu affolée.

-On a des ennuis. Répondit simplement Luke. Allez monte, on a pas de temps à perdre !

 _Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta dans le véhicule après avoir salué Simon, lui promettant qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles. Et la camionette s'élança dans la direction de la maison à une vitesse qui n'était habituellement pas autorisée._

Clary ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse.

* * *

Re ! Alors ça donne quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me partager vos ressentis dans les reviews, vous me feriez très plaisir ! Mes chapitres sont peut être un peu courts mais je m'arrange pour ne pas les couper en plein milieu de l'action... J'essayerai de les rallonger à l'avenir ! Merci d'avoir lu, je trouve que The Mortal Instruments est une série géniale et je trouve ça dommage qu'elle ne soit pas très connue en France. J'espère que l'arrivée de la série donnera envie à d'autres de lire les livres !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, grosses bises !


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut a tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière et d'être un peu en retard sur ce chapitre en ce moment j'ai en peu de problèmes avec la connexion, j'essayerai de m'arranger pour que ça marche mieux. Je me demande vraiment si cette fiction vous plaît donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Cela étant dis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je m'excuse encore pour le retard! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _-On a des ennuis. Répondit simplement Luke. Allez monte, on a pas de temps à perdre !_

 _Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta dans le véhicule après avoir salué Simon, lui promettant qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles. Et la camionnette s'élança dans la direction de la maison à une vitesse qui n'était habituellement pas autorisée._

–

 _Arrivés devant la maison, Luke sortit en trombe du véhicule et se précipita dans la maison suivi de près par Clary. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte, qui n'était plus vraiment une porte d'ailleurs. L'appartement avait été complètement chamboulé, on aurait dit qu'un tornade était passée et avait tout détruit sur son passage. Luke se mit à chercher quelque chose tandis que Clary était restée sur le seuil de l'appartement, encore choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle prit difficilement la parole._

-Luke ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Où est ma mère ? Dit elle affolée.

-Ecoute Clary, ta mère va bien, elle est en sécurité, on ira la voir dès que j'aurais trouvé la boîte qu'elle m'a demandé de récupérer. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas une idée de où elle aurait pu la cacher ?

 _La jeune fille réfléchit un moment puis se rappela de sa mère, pleurant sur un coffret de bois._

-Elle avait une boîte marquée d'initiales... J.C je crois.

-Oui c'est ça ! Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?

-Dans sa chambre à mon avis, oui dans son meuble de chevet !

 _Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Jocelyne et découvrirent la boite dans le double fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet._

-Génial, dit Luke. Allez ne restons pas là, ils pourraient revenir.

-Qui ça Ils ? Demanda Clary

-On va aller voir Jocelyne et Magnus ils t'expliqueront beaucoup mieux que moi.

-C'est qui Magnus ?

 _Luke ne répondit pas et ils redescendirent les escaliers. Il se mit au volant du Pick-up, démarra l'engin et alla vers une direction inconnue de la rousse, laissant sa question en suspens._

 _Ils arrivèrent devant une maison assez extravagante, que Clary avait l'impression de connaître. Luke toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard laissant Jocelyne apparaître._

 _Elle pris Clary dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle. Après leur étreinte elle s'éloigna un peu pour les laisser entrer dans l'étrange bâtisse. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, assez grand et que Clary qualifierait de plutôt séduisant fit son apparition dans la pièce et prit la parole._

 _-_ Bonjour Luke, fit il avant de regarder Clary d'un air intrigué. Elle est au courant ? Demanda t'il comme si elle n'était pas capable de répondre, ce qui était le cas.

-Au courant de quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille, le regard passant de Magnus à Jocelyne.

-Ma chérie je te présente Magnus, c'est …

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ton copain. Fit Clary.

 _Sa remarque déclencha un petit malaise, qui se dissipa vite quand sa mère lui répondit._

 _-_ Non, absolument pas, Magnus est un sorcier il m'a beaucoup aidé à te protéger durant toute ces années, écoute il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons t'expliquer, ça va être dur de nous croire mais s'il te plaît écoute nous jusqu'au bout.

 _Le sorcier proposa de passer au salon et fit apparaître, sous les yeux ébahis de Clary une table, deux causeuses noires sur lesquelles ils s'installèrent et quatre tasses de ce qui semblait être du thé. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole en premier._

 _-_ C'était quoi ça ? Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire... non c'est pas possible mais...

Elle fut coupée par sa mère.

-En fait, le monde n'est pas du tout comme tu le crois, il y a les humains mais pas seulement. Le monde est composé de six types de personnes: Les humains, ils ne savent rien de tout ce que je vais te raconter et ils ne doivent rien savoir. Les chasseurs d'ombres, ou néphilims, ils combattent les démons et obéissent à l'enclave et ils y a les créatures obscures composée des fées, des sorciers, comme Magnus, des vampires et des loups garous, comme Luke.

-Attends comme Luke ? des démons ? Et tout ça, je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les films ! Fit Clary ébahie.

-Non c'est bien réel et les démons sont des entitées maléfiques, qui peuvent ou non prendre l'apparence humaine.

-Et comment font tous ces gens pour se cacher parmi les humains ? Dit Clary, sceptique.

-Les Fées vivent dans le royaume des fées qui porte bien son nom d'ailleurs et elles ne sont pas du tout ce que tu crois, en apparence, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas le don de seconde vue, elles sont très jolies mais en revanche dès que tu peux voir le monde obscur, elle te paraissent tout d'un coup bien moins accueillantes. Ah oui et si tu mange quelque chose qui appartient à leur royaume tu es prisonnière, tu ne peux plus t'en aller. Les loups garous, se transforment à la pleine lune et quand ils le souhaitent, ils vivent principalement en meute et conservent quand même leur apparence humaine

les sorciers sont immortels, ils sont doués de pouvoirs surnaturels c'est pour ça que Magnus a pu faire apparaître ce sur quoi tu est assise mais bien évidement ils ne les crée pas de toute pièce.

-C'est du vol, s'exclama Clary.

-Pas exactement. Rectifia Magnus.

-Je suis sûre que Magnus s'arrange pour trouver une compensation hein ? Enfin bref, et pour finir, il y a les vampires, ils vivent aussi en groupe et ne peuvent pas rester à la lumière du soleil, donc ils vivent principalement la nuit et dorment le jour. Expliqua Jocelyne. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup a digérer d'un coup mais...

-Tu parles, la coupa Clary, pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit tout ça hein ? Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire la dedans ? Dit-elle, soudainement en colère

-Je pensais te protéger en ne t'en parlant pas, mais je me trompais et je le reconnais maintenant. Fit Jocelyne désolée. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici c'est pour ça que nous allons partir à Idris, la terre natale des chasseurs d'ombres, ma contrée d'origine et nous allons nous cacher là-bas pendant quelques temps.

-Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire comme toujours, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Simon, il va m'en vouloir si je ne lui en parle pas. Et puis je ne veux pas partir d'ici, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, Clary il faut qu'on s'en aille ou sinon on pourrait tous se faire tuer, Magnus va nous créer un portail jusqu'à Idris et nous irons habiter chez une de mes amies de longue date, Luke restera là, les créatures obscures n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la cité.

 _Clary était en colère mais elle n'avait pas le choix, comme l'avait dit sa mère c'était partir ou mourir et elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir bizarrement. Elle acquiesça donc à contre cœur et Jocelyne pris le sac qui était déposé à l'entrée, le mis sur son dos et se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui était maintenant debout._

-Comment tu t'en es sortie là-bas Jocy ? Demanda Luke.

-Je savais qu'ils viendraient me chercher tôt ou tard, quand ils ont toqué à la porte j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'ai ouvert la fenêtre la plus proche et j'ai sauté dans le vide en espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue et je suis directement allée chez Magnus. Expliqua t'elle. Même si ça n'avait pas été eux, nous serions partis, nous prenons des risques depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Aller à Idris c'est aussi risqué, soyez prudentes. Au fait, tient, fit t'il en donnant la mystérieuse boîte à Jocelyne, heureusement que Clary m'a aidé, elle était bien cachée.

-Merci, fit-elle en prenant Luke dans ses bras.

 _Par la suite, ils discutèrent en chuchotant, si bien que Clary n'entendis pas se qu'ils disaient. Ils se lâchèrent et Luke pris Clary dans ses bras._

-Prends bien soin de ta mère Clary, elle t'aime de tout son cœur donc ne soit pas trop dure avec elle.

 _En guise de réponse, Clary serra Luke plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Magnus se place devant eux et dise._

-Je veux pas jouer les troubles faites mais il faut y aller.

 _Luke lâcha Clary et celle-ci se plaça à côté de sa mère en attendant que Magnus ouvre le portail._

 _Le sorcier leva ses bras et décrivit un cercle avec en récitant des incantations incompréhensibles et d'un coup des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses mains pour former un ovale de la taille d'un être humain qui prit une texture aqueuse. Il s'écarta pour laisser les deux femmes passer et elles entrèrent dans le portail ensemble._

Clary était complètement perdue et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant _._

* * *

 **Re coucou, alors qu'est ce que ça donne? Je sais que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'essayerai de faire rentrer d'autres personnages a l'avenir (=D) donc ça devrai commencer à bouger ! Si vous voyez des faux raccords, des fautes d'orthographe ou d'autres trucs comme ça vous pouvez me le dire dans les commentaires, ça m'aidera à progresser dans mon style d'écriture (je sais pas trop si on dit comme ça mais bon... =D) Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre raconté à Idris !**

 **Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous ! Comme d'habitude voici un nouveau chapitre, chapitre trois ! Nous voila à Idris !_

* * *

 _Précédemment..._

 _-Je veux pas jouer les troubles faites mais il faut y aller._

 _Luke lâcha Clary et celle-ci se plaça à côté de sa mère en attendant que Magnus ouvre le portail._

 _Le sorcier leva ses bras et décrivit un cercle avec en récitant des incantations incompréhensibles et d'un coup des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses mains pour former un ovale de la taille d'un être humain qui prit une texture aqueuse. Il s'écarta pour laisser les deux femmes passer et elles entrèrent dans le portail ensemble._

–

 _Magnifique, c'est le seul mot auquel Clary pensa quand elle passa le portail, Idris était un pays vraiment splendide, Jocelyne et Clary marchaient sur un petit chemin entouré de plaines et d'arbres que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas, elles se dirigeaient vers une grande ville qui paraissait être la seule zone habitée. Bizarrement, toute la colère de Clary contre sa mère c'était dissipée en passant le portail et maintenant elle éprouvait juste une irrésistible envie de dessiner, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas son carnet de dessin. Le trajet c'était passé en silence pour l'instant, Clary n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi anxieuse. Elle décida de briser le silence qui commençait à devenir incommodant._

-Idris est un endroit très beau ! Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

-Je trouve aussi, c'est le pays ou j'ai grandi, et ce que tu vois là bas au loin c'est Alicante, la seule ville et capitale d'Idris. Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire. Elle hésita un moment. Les gens là bas me croient morte c'est pour cela que nous allons rester chez Amatis, qui est la sœur de Luke.

-Pourquoi les gens pensent que tu es morte ?

-J'ai disparu sans laisser de trace, après avoir quitté le manoir...familial.

 _Elle avait dit cette phrase avec un certain retrait et Clary eu l'impression que sa voix tremblait et ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, et se rappela les mots de sa mère «la sœur de Luke ?»_

-Luke avait une sœur ? Dit-elle incrédule.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Amatis Herondale, elle a élevé Luke seule après que leur mère les aient abandonnés pour devenir une sœur de fer. Quand Luke s'est fait mordre, elle l'a mis dehors et depuis Luke n'est plus jamais retourné à Idris.

-C'est horrible, comment quelqu'un peut faire ça à son propre frère ?

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix, les créatures obscures de doivent pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'Alicante. Si Luke était resté, il se serait fait prendre un jour ou l'autre et on l'aurait mis en prison.

 _Clary ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas, Luke n'avait pas voulu devenir un loup garou, il aurait très bien pu rester. Mais ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marchait apparement. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures que les deux jeunes femmes marchaient et Clary commençait à le sentir dans ses jambes, heureusement elles se rapprochaient de la ville. La rousse estima encore dix minutes de marche pour arriver devant la ville, mais n'avait aucune idée de où habitait Amatis. Si ça se trouve, elle les renverrai chez elles, avant même qu'elles aient pu se présenter. Jocelyne se dirigea vers la porte d'Alicante et Clary la suivit. Elles passèrent la porte et la jeune fille ressentit un malaise semblable à ceux qu'on pouvait avoir quand un train passait sous un tunnel._

-A partir de maintenant, il va falloir être prudente et faire en sorte que personne ne nous voie. Chuchota Jocelyne.

 _A ces mots elle s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre puis tourna à la première intersection, et se dirigea vers une petite place. Les maisons d'Alicantes étaient assez colorées et depuis la ruelle où elles se tenait, Clary pouvait voir des sortes de tours de verre assez impressionnantes, la plupart des rues étaient pavées et elle n'avait vu aucune voiture pour l'instant, ce qui l'a surprit un peu. Il commençait à faire nuit, quand Jocelyne s'arrêta. Clary faillit se cogner dans son dos. Elles se trouvaient devant une maison en pierre et en bois assez sobre en apparence. Jocelyne regardait une petite porte en bois d'orme, aux apparences._

-C'est ici. Dit-elle

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elles n'avaient pas croisé beaucoup de monde pour le plus grand soulagement de Jocelyne, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elles voient deux enfants courir dans la ruelle. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir car la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme d'à peu près l'age de la mère de Clary aux cheveux un peu grisonnant et aux yeux bleus. A la vue des deux femmes elles écarquilla les yeux et dit dans un souffle._

-Jocelyne ?

* * *

Encore une fois c'est assez court je sais mais c'est comme ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4.

Gros bisous


End file.
